


All Mine

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Xerek has been separated from Sylvie for a very long time and just wants what is his back.
Relationships: Sylvie/Xerek
Kudos: 1





	All Mine

-Xerek POV-

_Soft cream colored sheets with waves of silver hair splayed out against a pale face of porcelain skin. Long lashes with half closed eyes that hang over vibrant blue eyes glistening with tears. Eyebrows furrowed and soft, pink, kissable lips that are parted in a sweet ‘o’ shape. I can feel her warmth inside and out, the softness of untouched skin just waiting to be marked, and I can see the innocence in her eyes just_ **_begging_ ** _me to break it. I want to hear my name on her lips again, crying out for me either in pain or pleasure I don’t care. I want her. I want to consume her. To break her completely and destroy her so she can feel how broken I am. So we can be broken together._

_I reach for her, brushing the back of my hand to her cheek. My claw-like nails easily wiping away her tears…before lightly piercing her skin, watching as beautiful, familiar crimson drips down my fingertips. Her soft cry sends shivers up my back and a smile tugging at my lips. As she looks up at me with that fear and confusion in her eyes I grin and flash my teeth at her. Gods how I loved it, the naivety of her…always so trusting…so sweet and caring…so loving. Gods how I wanted to ruin it. I brought my fingers to my lips, licking her blood from them. I could taste the iron, but a sweetness to it…it was like an ambrosia to me._

_My eyes met hers’, and I could see the mixture of horror and disgust in them. I felt annoyance…and anger. How dare she judge me? How dare she be disgusted? This was her own fault. She was the one making me feel such feelings and desires. It made me want to strangle her now, but…where would the fun be in that? I wanted to break her, bend her to me…not just ruin her. I wanted her to want me and all my brokenness like I wanted her, but she needed to be brought down to my level as well. In order to do that…I will break her…her mind, soul, and body. Make her truly know, understand, what she did to me. I leant down, licking the dripping blood from her cheek before I crushed her soft lips in a kiss._

_It was like it brought her to life, her body springing alive. I felt her hands at my shoulders, nails digging into flesh as she tried to push me away. Yet it was so easy to overpower her, grabbing her wrists firmly and pinning them down as I stole the kiss I_ **_deserved_ ** _from her after all this time. The small noises of protest coming from her simply added more fire to the flames for me, pushing me to want more and more…all of her. That was it…I wanted all of her. All to myself. No one else could have her. All mine. Mine._

**_MINE._ **

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. My eyes shooting open to be greeted with a pale white ceiling and feeling the cream colored sheets of my bed surrounding me. I sat up, catching my breath and feeling my own arousal from the dream. Then it hit me again, feelings of frustration and anger bubbling inside me. That was all it had been…a dream… _again_. Night after night…a dream. Nothing more. I didn’t have her with me at my side. Didn’t get to touch her. Didn’t get to see that light in her eyes get duller and duller till it was just like mine. No. The spot beside me was empty and cold still. I growled, grabbing the empty whiskey glass from my drinking the night prior and threw it across the room, the glass shattering so easily from the force. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a deep breath to calm myself. Soon…not much longer…soon I would have her. I was promised as such…only a little longer, and she would be mine and mine alone.


End file.
